


House of Exile

by Seven_0f_Spades



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Biting, Doggy Style, F/M, I love omegaverse so much I am working on my own version for both m/f and f/f, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, a/o/b dynamics, as the old saying goes, if you don't like don't read, omgeaverse, pinning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 00:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15545616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seven_0f_Spades/pseuds/Seven_0f_Spades
Summary: Lexis is a hunter guardian known well for her clumsy fighting skills and strong affinity for the Fallen. Cade-6 sends her on a new mission that will soon turn her life upside down in ways she could have never guessed. Will her adventure help her journey to save the last city on earth, or will her fascination with the Fallen destroy them all?





	1. Bored are We?

**Author's Note:**

> A story for my oc hunter in destiny. Since they no longer have a voice, i decided to give her one. Me and my friends did this with all of our Destiny characters and I decided mine needed a bit of love. AND boy do I love some fallen.

Lexis stared at the electronic screen before her, bored, the screen changed every now and again but she had long sense stopped looking. It was the same everyday this past week. Wake up, look at bounties, finish them. Maybe some Prison of Elders with her friends, but it was always the same.

She took a deep breath and sighed, a soft breeze blowing her light blue hair. She wanted a new mission, not mundain bounties to gather spinmetal for 3 hours.

“There's nothing to do.” She complained as she walked away from the bounties board.

“There is,” said her ghost, “You just don't want to do them.”

She sat on the steps near the vanguard entrance and leaned back on her elbows. The sun was warm on her skin, the air had chilled showing signs of a coming winter and stung her nose as the wind blew against it. “Can't we have a day off, Johnson?”

Her ghost sighed “No, and I don't like that name.”

“Why? It suits you.”

He got up in her face, his little eye squinting, “ I am not your Butler.”

She grinned widely knowing she had gotten on his nerves, “You always open doors for me though.”

He was about to retort when his eye widened looking behind her. And that's when she heard it.

“There's my favorite Guardian!” 

Lexis stood up and turned around to face Cade-6, the hunter vanguard. “Right, I'm your favorite, but you can't remember my name.”

He shrugged and put a hand on her shoulder, “Hey, I don't want anyone to get jelous! Anyway I have a favor to ask.”

Cade-6 led Lexis to a corner of the tower where no one else was gathered. Lexis frowned, “ What's this all about? Usually you just have me come down to the vanguard HQ. Does Zavalla know your out here?”

He held up a hand, “ Not important! What's important is this mission, only you can do it.”

Lexis gave him a quizzical look as she crossed her arms, her eyebrow raised, “Only me? Right, what’s the mission?”

“You've been to the moon more than the others, you should know it like the back of your hand.”

“I do, what's your point?” She uncrossed her arms interested.

“I have small Intel that tells me the House of Exile DOES have a Kell.”

Lexis balked at this. “ But i thought they were just... This could change things.”

He nodded, “But the intelligence I received isn't really trust worthy enough for the vanguard to look into it.”

“How much glimmer do I get?”

“Hey! I thought we were friends!” Lexis stared at him until he faltered. “Fine, how's 500?”

“1,000.”

He groaned, “850?”

“1,500”

He rolled his eyes, “Fine, fine, 1,000.”

She smiled and held out her hand, “ Deal.”


	2. Capture Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexis finds what she was looking for, but things don't go as planned.

Lexis ungracefully skidded across the gravel of the Moon’s surface, dodging oncoming arc fire from the Fallen hunting her. She quickly made her way back on to her feet and ran to find cover. She turned around the corner of one of the old buildings surrounding her to quickly reload her gun. 

“We should head back, there is nothing here!” Johnson pleaded as her vitals tried to rapidly heal from all the damage she had just received.

Behind her glimmering gold helmet she panted in the artificial air that the mask gave her. Her heart pounded in fear and excitement; fear of death, excitement of winning this war, and a strong hope that her Ghost would bring her back. “We have this. The Kell has to be in this building!”

The intel Cade-6 gave her, told her that the Fallen, House of Exile, had set up base in one of the larger Moon bases. She had bravely investigated three buildings already; and now she dared to venture in the last large building. With how heavily guarded it was, the building was sure to hold the Exile’s Kell. Without a Kell, the Fallen would eventually fall apart in chaos. As she checked her surroundings her radar showed no signs of movement, which confused her, since she had just recently taken cover from enemy fire. Slowly she peeked around the corner, and nothing but barren moonscape met her eye, the sun gleaming in her face causing her to squint. No one? That was odd.

Suddenly, Lexis was tackled from behind, her helmet scraping the harsh gravel of the moon. Her visor cracked, causing her radar to glitch out and blink uselessly. She struggled against the hold on her, but the Fallen Vandal held tightly. Two arms held hers tightly behind her back as the other two threatened her neck with two arc blades. It gave a loud shriek in its foreign tongue before forcefully making her stand up. The Fallen were taking her to the Kell, Lexis realized. She smirked inside her helmet. That just made her task easier.

The Fallen House was not happy to see her, obviously. As she was ushered by around a dozen dregs and other Vandals, they hissed and shouted at her. Why had they not killed her yet? When she had killed the House of Winter’s Kell, they had been out to destroy her. So why was the Exile House taking her straight to her next target? 

She thought to herself as they entered the throne room of the Exiled Kell, she would soon find out what they were up to. Her escort came to a stop in front of the Kell: Kell and Archons were vastly taller and bulkier than the rest of the Fallen. The throne itself was big enough to fit two of her, and possibly stood 7 feet tall, so the Kell itself must have been at least 8 feet. She was staring in fearful awe when the Vandal behind her screeched at her. She obviously did not know their language, so why were they yelling at her like that?

Forcefully, the Vandal kicked the back of her knees, causing her to fall; its arms pushing down hastily, causing her to hit the metal floor. She screamed out in pain as one knee hit before the other, shattering. Her health systems screamed at her to take shelter. She blinked several times trying to hold back tears that were trying to force their way down her cheeks.

“Fuck!” she shouted, biting back a string of further curses. The Ghost could heal her, but not while she knelt down on the wounded knee.

“I am sorry, but I should stay quiet,” her Ghost whispered through her suits coms. “I’d rather they not find me.”

Lexis understood, but it didn’t make the pain go away any quicker. Her knee throbbed painfully as she looked up at the Kell. But the Vandal behind her was not done yet; he deftly removed her hooded cloak and helmet in one swift motion. Lexis gasped. They were on the MOON! There wouldn’t be air for her to breath in the building. She began to struggle and hyperventilate before her brain could function properly. Wait, she could breathe, she chanted as she tried to calm herself. In and out, she could breath...That was right, Fallen were highly advanced in their technology. 

In and out, she thought to herself, just breath. Upon calming herself she looked back up at the Kell before her with determination. Her bright golden eyes staring it down in hopes of killing it with the glare alone.

The Kell chuckled deeply, making her frown. It ordered something to the Vandal behind her and it released her. She tried to stay on her knees but the pain had become too horrible and she fell to the side in a sitting position. She growled. Her pride was definitely hurt as well.

“Guardian, are you so easily defeated?” the Kell growled deeply.

Lexis’s head snapped up in disbelief. “You speak...I mean...No!” She quickly stood up and winced in doing so, but still held her ground. She brushed her light blue hair out of her eyes, trying to seem intimidating as she did.  
“The Fallen are far more advanced than you Guardians. We have communications and devices that can decipher language just as well and even better than your own.” It leaned forward, two of its four arms crossing in its lap as it did. “Tell me your plans, Guardian.”

“I came here to kill you.” She growled deeply, letting the pain fuel her anger.

It let out a dark chuckle. “And why?”

“For the sake of the City,” she stated in an obvious tone.

It was his turn to growl furiously. “What good will killing me grant the City, when we are the ones keeping the Hive at bay!” He leaned forward in sudden rage, as if to lunge at her.

Lexis did not flinch, though it took some effort not to. The Kell seemed to calm down, and leaned back into his throne. “You are not being held down,” it observed acidly. “so why don’t you kill me now?” 

It had a point. She could easily take out her weapons and begin an all out war, but if the Kell got possession of her Ghost, she may not return from the dead as she had done several times before. Then a thought occurred to her. “Why haven’t you killed me?”

There was a slight pause, and the silence seemed to stretch taut the tension already in the room. “We have a use for you,” it growled before shouting to the Fallen in its native tongue. The Vandal behind her grabbed her forcefully once again and lead her deeper into the building. As Lexis reviewed her mental map of possible exits, she realised the building wasn’t that big. They were leading her into their ship.

“We’ll be fine,” her Ghost chimed in. “I hope.”


	3. Provoke Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some feelings? Some Plot?

Her weapons were confiscated, along with her armor, leaving her in nothing but vulnerable under armor. The cell they put her in was small and only had room for a stool to sit on. Her ghost wasn’t taken thankfully, and he hovered near her knee, healing the throbbing wound. Lexis turned to look at the cell door. It was identical to those found in the prison of elders in the reef, metal and circular. The only light in the room was a dim piss colored light. The ghost’s own light shown twice as bright.

“Hey,” Lexis whispered, “You think you could pick the lock?” She asked her head tilting towards the said door for emphasis. 

Finished with his healing, the ghost floated up to her view. “You know what happens when I unlock doors, and you don’t have any weapons.”

“I know, but I can either sit here and wait for something to happen, or we can pick the lock and go get my stuff back!” She said with excitement.

“I know you want to do this, but we don’t have our fire team with us. You know how prone to ‘accidents’ you are.” The ghost tried to say it kindly but Lexis knew.

She knew too well that most of her grand plans were not well thought out and ended up with her being hurt or worse. “Yes, but if we don’t try...”

“Alright, I will try.” The ghost interrupted and hovered over to the door.

Lexis prepared for the worst, as usual, and was ready when the door opened and the alarms began to sound. The dirty yellow lights were now combined with read flashing ones that disoriented her as she ran down the metal hallway of the fallen Ketch. She rounded a corner just as some dregs rushed passed. She had no clue where she was going, but she remembered the armory door. It was metal and round like the others but held two guns crossed over each other above the door.

She constantly checked the doors she passed hoping to find it. THERE! She skidded to a stop falling on her side. She quickly picked herself up and ran to it. “Ghost!” She shouted over the alarms.  
Understanding the urgency, the ghost was out quickly doing his job.

“Hurry!” She hissed as she heard footsteps coming their way. The door slowly rose and Lexis grabbed her ghost in her fist and slid under, quickly touching the button for the door to cancel its opening.

She sat in the dark room quietly as the footsteps passed. The ghost’s light was more than enough illumination to help her find what she needed. She looked over the weapons and found her Ace of Spades. Just as she grabbed it the door behind her opened. She quickly turned, ghost behind her, and pointed her gun to the door.

Her heart nearly stopped at the sight of the Kell in the doorway. He took up the whole space, barely fitting in the archway. Johnson’s light illuminating him, casting shadows that made him terrifying. His glowing blue eyes staring her down. Her gun wasn’t steady as it pointed at him. She was scared. What was going to happen? She pulled the trigger.

*Click*

Lexis stared at her gun as she pulled the trigger again and the same click told her the barrel was empty.

The kell chuckled, amused by her fear and disbelief. “We aren’t stupid.” He growled.

The kell reached forward and simultaneously took away her gun while picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder. One arm held her legs, preventing her from kicking him, and the other her hands, preventing her from continuously hitting him like she wanted. He held her on his shoulders like some sort of prized kill and continued down the hallway. Lexis was just happy he didn’t smell as bad as the Fallen back on earth. In fact, he smelled quite decent.

The ship shook as the kell walked them down the hall. A sharp jerk and the humming of the ship stopped. Lexis looked up to see her ghost floating near her. Again the kell hadn’t taken the ghost, that she was also happy with.

“We just left the solar system.” The ghost said in awe.

“What?!” Lexis said in surprise, “That quickly?!”

The kell chuckled at her disbelief and Lexis growled, “OH if you would JUST let me KICK YOU!” 

He didn’t take them back to the cell. Instead the kell took them to the cockpit. A large window showed vast dark space, full of foreign planets and stars. He ungracefully put her down, Lexis falling before regaining her composure. She turned to punch him in anger but he caught her arm lazily and spun her around. Her hand behind her back she faced the window. He leaned over her and whispered in her ear, “Do you see them?”

Lexis’s anger dissipated now that she was searching for whatever the kell was trying to show her. “See what?”

“Those three dots off in the distance, look harder.” He pushed her closer to the window and Lexis concentrated.

There far in the distance were large, very large, hive ships. “Can...Can they see us?”

“If they can, they don’t care.” The kell was still close to her.

Lexis tried to ignore his warmth and his strength as he casually held her in place. As if she were a doll. “So, Eris wasn’t crazy. Oryx is coming to kill us. Shit.”

“Us? You mean you and others?” The kell asked.

“Well yea.” Lexis tried to break free of the kells hold but he didn’t budge. “Me and my friends killed Crota.”

The kell laughed this time. “Really? I think you mean your friends killed him while you watched.”

Lexis growled, “No, we did it together!”

“Really?” He touched her other arm that hung loosely by her side, “But you can’t even get out of my hold? How could you kill something like Crota?”

Lexis blushed at her own stupidity and turned to kick at him. He caught her leg and now she stood balancing on one while both hands were held behind her back. “If I had my armor and weapons-!” 

“But you don’t. And I have more hands.” He said emphasizing his point by putting one hand in her light blue hair and pulling back so that she faced him at an awkward angle.

“Why are you doing this?” She asked through gritted teeth.

“Because it's amusing.” The way he said it made Lexis imagine him smiling behind his mask.  
Her heart skipped a beat and her face filled with a flush.

Her ghost moved in front of the kell, no longer in fear of being damaged or taken from his guardian. “How did you find them?”

The kell released his hold on Lexis, only holding her now by the one arm. “Eris and the Queen have me on watch. Eris was supposed to have defeated Crota but we all know how that ended.”

“Wait, you know Eris and the Queen?” Lexis asked in disbelief.

The kell didn’t say anymore as a group of dregs ran in, screaming about something she didn’t understand. The kell growled and shouted back and the dregs rushed off to do their duty. He turned and dragged Lexis with him.

“Where are we going?” She asked trying to tugg out of his grip.

He didn’t answer, but when they came to a large door he opened it and pushed her inside. She fell, having lost her balance, and the ghost rushed to her side. 

“Do not leave this room.”

The kell then closed the door. The bolted locks could be heard sealing it shut. Lexis shouted as she got up and slammed her fists on the metal floor. “Oh he makes me wanna...!” She growled and hit the door again.

“More importantly,” Her ghost started, “We need to warn the city.”

“We have the warning! Eris has been telling us about it for months! And you know that the vanguard think she is nuts!” Turned to face more of the room with a huff and ran her hand through her blue hair with exasperation. 

Lexis finally took in the room she was in and was confused. It was large, for one: It held a big comfy looking bed, a shower in the corner that had a cheap looking plastic to cover whoever took a shower in it, and what she assumed was a bathroom next to it. It had looked like a closet at first but had what looked like a toilet inside. What use would fallen have with clothes anyway? Did they wear normal clothes? Surprisingly there was a bookshelf with tattered books. Some hand written with notes and maps.

“This isn’t a cell.” Lexis stated as she put up the book she had been examining.

“If it is I would be surprised.” The ghost said as he too looked around the room.

Lexis spotted some armour and it clicked. “Oh no,” it was the kells room, “We have to leave.”

“I can’t unlock that door, Lexis.” The ghost in an obvious tone. “Why do you want to leave? We can’t go anywhere since we are out of the solar system and don’t have our ship.”

“But, this is HIS room.” Lexis hissed and approached her ghost. “Why would he take us to HIS room!?”

“Well it is more secure and harder to get out and in of...”

“NO!” Lexis said in fear, “Ghost, I am a female, have you seen any female Fallen? Did you not see how he handled me in the cockpit!?”

“We don’t know how their genders work. For all you know they can change sex. You can’t assume that he wants to copulate with you.”

“I don’t assume, I know!” The ghost rolled his eye at her, “Seriously!”

“Okay, let's say he does, you need to plan for it.” The ghost whispered in concern. “But, I highly doubt it.”


	4. Tempting You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It gets a little steamy in more ways than one.

Lexis was tired. The kell hadn’t come back and from what the ghost was telling her it had been 3 hours since he had left. She was tired. The fighting she had done prior to finding the kell had exhausted her hours ago. Now it was all she could do to fight sleep.

“Just sleep on the bed.” Johnson chided for the 10th time.

“It does look comfy.” She looked at the bed. Large, full of blankets and pillows. It probably smelled like him too. The kell had a nice scent to him. Different from the rest, alluring in some odd way. Those blankets could wrap around her like his arms did. He was strong, those arms could hold her tight....hold her down.

“No. I’ll just sleep on the floor.” She said hastily trying to forget her thoughts.

Johnson got in front of her to stop her, “Come on. You are acting childish. Just sleep in the bed.”

Lexis pouted and looked at the bed. Her limbs throbbed and her eyes hurt. “Alright, but if he tries anything, blind him or something.”

Lexis walked over to the bed and looked at all the different fabrics that laid on it. Some were corse looking while others seemed soft like cotton and fur. She pulled the covers down and looked at the mattress that seemed to be handmade. She sat on the bed and nearly sank in it was so soft. She didn’t know what the fallen used, but she would need to know for her own bed. Her back popped as she stretched in the bed and nuzzled under the covers. It smelled musty, like the kell, nothing particular just...different; like entering someone else’s home and noticing it had a distinct smell. If she were to pick out smells it would resemble oil and metal with something pleasant that she couldn't place. The pillows were firm but soft, enough to hold her head in a soft embrace. It was nice.

She was slowly lulling to sleep, drifting in and out of consciousness when the kell entered the room. But the sound of water falling from the shower completed her lullaby and she succumbed to her slumber. 

Lexis awoke to silence. She sat up in the messed up bed, her hair wild from the tossing and turning in her sleep. The silence rang in her ears, the hum of the ship's engines had stopped.

“Johnson?” She asked in a panic as she got out of the tangle of covers of the bed and stood up. The metal floors weren’t cold, instead they were warm and sticky with humid heat. Her ghost came over from where he had been on the other side of the room.

“The systems are currently down. The fallen had to make another jump because the Hive were approaching and the engines didn’t take too kindly to it.”

She looked at Johnson quizzically, “How do you know this?”

“The kell told me.” Before Lexis could say anything the ghost continued, “He is nice, when you’re not punching him.”

Lexis frowned, “Did he do anything odd while I slept?”

“No...” The ghost floated away to try and not tell her but Lexis caught the small machine and made it face her. “He may have played with your hair and asked if it was your natural color.”

She blushed in slight anger, “I am not sleeping in that bed again, no matter how comfy it is.”

The ship got hot very quickly. She could hear the commotion on the ship as the crew tried to fix the problem. But Lexis was hot. Her clothes seeming to stick to her sweat covered skin. She wiped the sweat off her face and sighed in exasperation. It was too much!

Johnson had said that the water wouldn't be cold because of the malfunctions but Lexis didn't care at the moment and walked over to the shower anyways. She turned the knob in the shower. The waster was lukewarm at best and didn't cool her much. But it did get rid of some of the heat on her skin. Cleaned the sweat off her body. But once she turned it off and stepped out the air in the room felt cooler. 

“I hope this kell knows what he is doing.” Lexis said as she found a towel to dry with.

“He has a name, you know.” Johnson said as he watched her dry herself and her soaked under armor.

“Which is?”

“It’s Radi’ks.”

Which made her laugh because it sounded like rad dicks. The ghost didn't find it funny. Suddenly the Katch jerked to life and cool, well cooler than before, air began to vent into the room. It gave her a pleasant shiver as her wet clothes became colder than her heated skin.  
The hiss of the rooms door opening caught her attention as the kell, Radi’ks, entered. He took off his helmet and mask with a groan. The heat had affected him as well, sweat having gathered on his greyish skin. His Green mohawk slicked back from sweat and how his hands ran over it. He turned towards her and gave Lexis a quizzical stare, “ What is wrong with your chest?”

Lexis looked down and blushed profusely upon realizing the cool air had made her nipples stiff.  
Before she could answer the ghost responded, “It's due to the sudden temperature change.”  
Radi’ks humphed and Lexis quickly covered herself as he approached her, taking off his own sweat soaked shirt. Lexis eyes widened slightly at the sight of his well toned body. She hadn't been expecting that. Or the smell. It was musky, like the bed had been, but stronger. The pleasant unidentifiable smell more potent causing her head to spin and a sudden lust to stir.  
Radi’ks tilted his head to the side quizzically, “You smell different.”

Lexis glared up at him, “It was hot, excuse me for trying to cool down!”

He was right in front of her now, leaning down to her level, “I never said you smelled bad.”

She blushed darkly as he sniffed at her neck and lightly growled at her. The sound sending guilty pleasured shivers.

“She’s... an omega. How is that possible?” The kell questioned. He moved away and ran his finger up her neck in fascination.

Lexis would normally move away but the gentle touch, turned to a caress of her neck, and she leaned into it. It felt nice.

“Well, she is an awoken. Not much is known about their anatomy.” Responded the ghost.

“What are you guys talking about?” She asked and weakly moved the kells hand away from her neck.  
“ An alpha or omega are secondary sex characteristics. The alpha being more dominating and omega more submissive. Both tend to be more fertile than those who don't have the secondary sex. The one way to tell if they are alpha or omega is with scent.”

“But we are a different species...”

“Not that different.” Radi’ks purred and she felt goosebumps erupt down her arms and neck.  
“Well I am dominate, so it can't be true.” She huffed, face flushing with the embarrassing thought of sex between them.

“Are you now?” He asked with sarcasm. His lower arms grabbed her hips and pulled her to him. Her stomach connecting to his crotch and her hands reaching forward instinctively to touch his chest.

She tried to push away, his heat warming her in more ways than one; her cold shirt making it seem as if she was pressed up against him shirtless. Her nipples sensitive to the rough fabric.

His other hands went to her face; one behind her head, fingers in her blue hair, the other on her jaw and cheek as he closed the space between them with his foreign lips.

The first touch held a small spark of pleasure. Just the lips caressing hers, to test the taste. It was soft, the gentle touch odd to her yet natural somehow. Her stomach curled in warm electric lust as he moved his lips slightly, taking her bottom lip in between his own, making her gasp. As her lips opened, his tongue snuck past her teeth. It touched against her own and the slimy, hot, pleasurable feeling had her groaning in heat. Her body limping against his strong hold.

She moved her tongue against his, the odd touch was too good. The feeling addicting in its strange pleasure. Radi’ks pulled back and bit her lip lightly, his chuckle rousing her eyes open; clearing her mind of the fog she had been in.

She pushed against his chest, trying to get away from embarrassment. She had been weak, and vulnerable...

She let out a shocked squeak as Radi’ks used his other set of arms to push her hips back to his own, an erection rubbing against her lower stomach.

“I didn't think I'd ever find an omega...” He spoke into her neck while leaving kisses there. He growled lightly, “Yet here you are, tempting me.”  
He moved away and Lexis looked up at him. His eyes held emotion she had never seen before on a Fallen and it tugged on her heart. Loneliness, a hope that had long been forgotten. What did she say to that? Usually she would have a teasing retort, but not now.

She was confused and excited, not really knowing what to do. Radi’ks must have realized her confusion and he backed away. He gave her a change of clothes.

“Dry off and get dressed. It will be a while before we can move the ship again.”

Lexis took the small dress like clothing and was going to ask about privacy when the kell took to the shower. She turned to her ghost and laid the clothes down on the table for him to work on making the clothes fit her.


	5. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexis gets hot, Radi'ks has some fun with her, we all get a little bit of fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some lemony goodness to it. No sex just yet.

From what Radi'ks had told them, they were lying low in hopes that the hive ships had not followed. The Ketch had been cloaked and now floated amongst an asteroid belt in the Sol system. Nothing further had happened between her and the kell; besides some awkward sniffing from him in the morning's.

Lexis had been curious and learned a lot from her ghost about sex. She couldn't remember her past life and all she knew now was fighting. But from what the ghost told her it was all for making offspring. And her body no longer was able to produce after being re-animated. So she didn't see a reason for it. Though the temptation was still there. The thoughts that ran through her head about how sex worked, how it would work with Radi’ks had her a bit warm.

Lexis was beginning to wonder how long they had been in space when she started feeling odd. Her body felt overly warm, her face flushed, and a strange longing began inside her. She wondered if Radi’ks would kiss her again. It had been nice. The sensation new and pleasant.The strength at which he had held her was exciting. It made her stomach flip in a pleasant way. Made her want him. Did he even have the right parts to copulate with?

She shook her head trying to rid herself of the odd thoughts, but her loins curled with hot lust. She squeezed her legs together and sat on the bed in confusion. What was going on?!

She ran her hand up the makeshift dress the ghost had made her and touched between her legs. It was hot there too, and wet. She spread her legs and touched herself, rubbing her clip letting out a small gasp as it sent a small spark of pleasure through her. That hot curl of lust in her only growing hotter. 

The door to the room opened and she quickly closed her legs and wiped her hand on her dress in hopes of ridding the evidence. Radi’ks came in and stopped in his tracks and turned to look at her slowly.

“Lexis, are you alright?” He asked cautiously.

She played it off, “Yes, I am fine.” But she was still hot. Still wanting. Her heart hammered now. Anticipation, would he kiss her again? How long ago had it been since that kiss? Would he kiss her in other places?

The kell took off his helmet and armor as he usually did, but slower. As if not to spook her. She watched in fascination as his muscles rippled on his back as he moved his arms over his head. His shirt came off and a pleasant musky smell wafted over to her.  
It made her flush, her body became warmer. She swallowed, nervous, why did it feel so hot? He turned to her and growled lowly. The sound made her shiver pleasantly, she squeezed her legs together tighter. He walked closer and she became mesmerized by the movement. It made her wonder what those hips could do, would his stomach muscles contract in strain of the movement of thrusting against her?

Before she could stop herself, Lexis had a hand on the Kells lower stomach, tracing down until she came to the start of his pants. With one hand he grabbed her wrist, with another hand lifted her chin. Her heart thudded loudly in the hopes that he might kiss her. That he might do more.

“You are in heat.” He purred.

She didn't know what he meant by that, but she hoped he wouldn't stop touching her. The feeling of his fingers on her skin were electrifying by themselves.

“I will help calm you until you are coherent.” He said softly as he leaned forward and kissed her neck. It was nice and she leaned to the side to expose more skin for him.  
He chuckled, “ All though, I think I like you this way.”

He lightly bit her neck and Lexis let out a gasp at the pleasant warmth, and excitement. Radi’ks moved onto the bed behind her and lifted her effortlessly onto his lap. He made her legs lay over his large thighs, forcing her to spread them open. She quickly used her hands to cover herself in shyness.

His continuous purrs calmed her racing heart as his hands lightly moved down her arms to remove her hands from her lap. He felt so large behind her, and his warmth seemed to make the lust within her grow stronger. His other hand turned her head to face him where he captured her lips softly. A sweet caress, that soon turned into a languid kiss. Filled with her small moans as his tongue danced with hers. Teeth nipping her lips as he practically devoured her.  
Her arms were pinned to her sides as his lower arms wrapped around her waist. The kissing was done and she laid her head back against his chest, lightly panting. His other hands moved her dress down over her shoulders until her breasts were revealed.  
“What...?”  
“Shhh.” He calmed her question and softly ran his hands down her neck, “I am not going to hurt you, I promise.”  
His large hands were warm and she arched into them as they ran down to touch her chest. They glided over her dark grey nipples that were stiff with excitement. She let out a shocked gasp as he gently moved over the sensitive peaks again. She didn't understand it fully, but she didn't want him to stop.  
She squirmed in his hold, wanting more of the pleasure he was giving her. Wondering what his hands would feel like lower, where she had lightly touched earlier. Her blushed face darkened with the thought and she moaned as he kissed her neck again.  
One hand continued to fondle her breast as the other went to her spread thighs. Teasingly close to where she wanted him to touch. She had stilled her squirming with the anticipation. Lexis couldn't focus on anything else but that hand and how it slowly made its way up her makeshift dress.  
When it disappeared under the cloth she lifted her hips, “Please.” She moaned breathlessly.  
She felt him chuckle but she didn't care. His hand was there, his fingers slipping between her lips to rub at her clit. The slow circular movements were instantly pleasurable. Causing her head to lean back against Radi’ks again as she moved her hips against the motions. The pleasure was rising but it wasn't enough.  
She whimpered in not understanding why she was feeling so good but irritatingly not. Like an itch she couldn't scratch. His lower arms moved from holding her waist to her legs where he lifted them, exposing her fully. His hand that had been on her breast went down to her crotch.  
She bit her lip as he inserted a finger into her. In and out he moved it as his other hand rubbed faster against her clit. His large finger curled and rubbed against her vaginal muscles making her clench around him in pleasurable excitement. It was close! So close but it still wasn't enough.  
“M-more, please.” She begged.  
“Say my name, Guardian, and I will.” His words resonated through her body sending a hot wave of pleasure down to her core.  
She couldn't! It would be embarrassing to call out his name! His movements slowed down and she whimpered again. It was just his name...

“Radi’ks Please!”  
The thrusted two fingers into her as he sped up his movements. The hands holding her legs tightened with it.

“Fuck, yes!” Lexis exclaimed. Her free hands now clung to his forearms hoping to stay grounded as the pleasure coursed through her body.  
She was hot and sweaty but she didn't care. The intense feelings Radi’ks was giving her clouded her mind. She clenched around him as he moved in and out, occasionally rubbing a spot within her that would send white stars behind her closed eyes. Her toes curled as the pleasure came to its peak.  
Radi’ks curled his fingers roughly inside her and rubbed that spot suddenly. She let out a moan, her voice cracking, as the orgasm shook her body. Her muscles spasming around his fingers as he moved them in and out. Riding the pleasure until she was too sensitive to continue.   
Lexis was laid down on the bed, panting, as the kell lay beside her. She turned to look at him and blushed upon seeing him lick his wet fingers. She turned away with embarrassment as their eyes met.  
“You are nervous about this, when you are still naked on my bed?” He chuckled.

Lexis quickly covered herself with one of the many covers on the bed and glared at him. “What was that?”

He smirked and she hated that she found it arousing. “That was an orgasm. Like I said before, you are in heat. Your body wants to copulate with an alpha.” He leaned forward their faces close. “And I am an alpha.” He growled.

Her hands clutched the blanket in slight fear. He was huge! Her body couldn't possibly fit his size! The thought of him stretching her more than his two fingers made her hot again.

“Don't worry, I wont have sex with you.” His hand reached out and moved a stray hair out of her face, “Not unless you beg me.”

This time she flushed in anger, “Like I would ever do such a thing!”

He leaned back stretching on the bed. It made his muscles clench, standing out against his grey skin. He then relaxed and she quickly looked up in hopes that he hadn't seen her staring. But her luck ran out and their eyes met.

“No? I am sure you are at least curious.” He lazily ran one hand down his torso and to the edge of his pants. Where his thumb went under and slightly pulled them down.

That's when she noticed the bulge in his pants and she looked away quickly. He laughed then turned out the lights.  
“Sleep Lexis. You are safe.”

She laid down on the soft bed and her heart fluttered. She knew that feeling and it bothered her that a fallen kell made her feel that way. She was more tired than she realized and fell asleep quickly.


	6. Connected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexis gets more than she bargained for, or maybe just what she bargained for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut in this one. Hope you like it. I loved writing it~

Lexis woke with her heart hammering in fear. Something had startled her awake. Alarms were sounding, and lights were flashing. Her gun and armor was thrown on the bed and she looked up to see Radi'ks putting on his armor.

“A small hive ship found us, we need to fight!” He growled out quickly.

With Johnson’s help her armor was quickly materialized on. “Radi’ks, my helmet!”

“Shit.” Radi’ks looked around. Her helmet had been broken when they had first captured her. “Here, this captain's helmet and cloak should do. This way you won't get mixed up in the skirmish.”

Lexi put on the armor handed to her and was surprised at how natural it felt to wear. The ship shook as an explosion sounded through the ship. They were about to leave the room when he turned Lexis to face him, “You will be able to hear me through the comms. It translates both ways.”

She nodded in understanding and they both headed out to the fight.

The hive had boarded the ship on the left side. Lexis could hear both the sounds if dregs and thrall quickly dying already. Arc fire mixed with solar whizzed around the breached hull chaotically.  
Lexis ran off and began fighting as she normally did. Run, jump, shoot three times, reload upon landing. She had to be more focused this time around, avoiding the fallen she would have normally killed without a second thought.  
The ground shook and Lexis turned to see Radi’ks crushing a crowd of thrall. Her heart hammered in fear and excitement. She took in a shaky breath, she had been on the receiving end of one of those powerful smashes before, and to know he was on her side was amazing.

To know that something that powerful was with her...and desired her. She shouted as her distraction caused an enemy to sneak up on her. She quickly stabbed the alkalite making it disappear into hive dust.

“The taken king will have you!” Something screeched ominously.

This was bad.

There was another large explosion as another hive ship boarded. 

“Retreat to base 357!” Radi'ks voice came over the comms dominantly. The Fallen began to head to their ships as Radi'ks held the horde at bay.

Lexis rushed over to help him. She popped out her golden gun and shot it off at three wizards that would have tried to kill him “We need to go!” She shouted, “They won't stop!”

He shouted loudly in anger before picking her up and rushing to the nearest ship. It was small, not enough room for him, much less both of them. Lexis sat in his lap as the door shut above him.

“Pull the lever between your legs!” He yelled as he started pushing buttons to start the engine. She pulled it, and with a large jerk that flung her against his chest the ship took off quickly into the dark abyss of space.

As the adrenaline faded and they approached the moon base, Lexis began to relax. She rested her hand on Radi'ks arm that was wrapped around her waist like a seat belt.

“Are you okay?” She said softly in concern.

He grunted in response, which probably meant he wasn't. Heat began to increase under her suit and it felt difficult to breathe. Her head feeling light and dizzy. “It's back...”

“What?” 

Lexis whimpered as the feeling got worse,the arm on her waist making her wonder to different, exciting things. “The heat.”

Lexis could feel his sharp intake of air, the way his arm tightened around her waist. He growled lowly and she shivered pleasantly at the sound. But he said not a word.

*

The base was on high alert after the attack. Radi’ks took Lexis to his Chambers before heading out to control the chaos of his base.  
The room was larger than the one on the ship. He had extra clothes, better sheets and covers on the bed. The bed big enough for someone Radi’ks size, a shower and bath that looked made for someone of his status.

But that didn't matter to Lexis. She was burning up. Her clothes were the first things to go. Feeling dizzy she went to the bed, the cool silky covers felt nice on her skin, and she could smell him there. The urge to be close to Radi’ks and having him touch her was constant. She got under the covers and his scent engulfed her, as if he were next to her.  
She moaned as her body reacted, her hand going between her legs to try and calm the lustful ache. She imaged his hands on her skin, breath on her neck, and she came. But it was small and only made her cravings worse.

She moved the covers so she was encased in his smell, the pillows placed next to her to try and fool herself into thinking he was with her. But her body wasn't fooled. She was burning with fever, her legs were wet with her slick that continued to beg her to touch. To be filled and stretched. But no matter what she did it wasn't enough. No matter how much she rubbed and fingered herself, it wasn't hard enough or big enough.

She put the pillow between her legs and rubbed against it while inhaling his smell in the blankets. She shivered as a small spark of pleasure rushed through her but it was soon gone. She whimpered, it was too much, too sensitive.

A large hand touched her hair and she shot up quickly in the bed, the covers falling off her nude, sweat glistened body. He was there.

Standing gloriously half naked, his pants hanging low on his hips. Her body practically vibrated with the need to touch him. He stood on his knees at the edge of the bed and she crawled to him. When had he entered? How long had he been so close?  
Her hand ran up his toned stomach as the other ran up his thigh. What did he look like? Could she handle him? She looked up at him, his face was flushed and his eyes were watching her as if she was the most interesting thing in the universe.  
Her heart was hammering with excitement as she lowered his pants and released his erection. She gulped, he was big. The base the same color as his greyish blue skin and it turned to a pink as it came to the head of his cock. She reached out and gently went to grab him.  
Her hand couldn't fully circle around the base and his length must have been nine inches. She ran her fingers up his shaft, tracing over the ridges he had on the top and bottom of his cock. She ran her thumb under the head and his member twitched.

Lexis looked up at him again to see him flushed in lust as he stared at her with anticipation. His thick cock leaking precome over her fingers as she continued to touch him. She looked back down and licked her lips. The smell of him there was stronger there than anywhere else.

She leaned forward and licked over his slit before sucking on the head of his cock.

“Lexis...” He moaned lowly as a hand went to her head, fingers running through her hair.

She took more of him in her mouth, the heavy weight on her tongue a pleasant feeling. But it was the taste that had her so excited. It was his pure essence, stronger than the smell, and her body craved the taste.

He panted and gently pulled her away. She looked up at him with clouded eyes and remembered the words he had spoken the night before.

“I won't have sex with you, unless you beg me.”

She didn't care now. Her pride and shyness long gone. “Rad'iks, have sex with me.”

He stood up off the bed, fully taking off his clothes. “Lexis, I'm not sure you can-”

Lexis went on all fours and used her hands to spread herself for him, “Just fuck me, please, I can handle it.” She begged breathily.

“Oh, good girl.” He purred as he approached her, rubbing himself, “ You remembered.”

Her body became even more excited by his words. He leaned over her, two hands on her waist and two next to her shoulders to support himself. She held herself up as well and moved her hips trying to urge him to go faster.

“No, we go slow.” He said holding her hips tighter so she couldn't move them.

“No.” She whimpered.

For a moment she didn't care that he was going slow as he rubbed himself against her pussy. The feeling she had been craving for would soon be satisfied. Slowly he breached her, the ridges moving in one by one as he pushed into her. With every slow push she widened to accommodate his girth and her muscles rejoiced in the feeling of being stretched and full.

Finally his hips connected with hers and she clenched around him at the amazing feeling. She let out a long moaned as he pulled out slowly, the ridges hitting her G spot lightly as they passed. And again when he moved back into her.

His pace was slow but pleasant. If she hadn't been in heat she might have loved it, but not now. Not when her body was needy and demanding. She whimpered as he continued his slow pace.

“Please, harder.” She pleaded. And with a snap of his hips he complied. Lexis let out a loud yes only to be reduced to more pleading as he continued his slow pace.

“Radi’ks please, I need you, please.” She had tears running down her cheeks with frustration.

“Since you asked nicely,” he said lowly next to her ear, “ Brace yourself.”

She let out a shocked moan as a few quick and hard thrusts sent her forward on the bed. She braced her hands against the headboard as he stopped and turned her head to face him.

He was disheveled, though his voice didn't let on that he was as out of control as she was, it was written on his face. He leaned forward and captured her lips in a sloppy kiss before letting go, “I said brace yourself.”

He started again. His hips hitting her like pistons in an engine. Every contact made her lose her breath and cry out. Her hips couldn't keep up. All she could do was hold on for the ride.

It felt so good that she couldn't complain. It's what her body had been craving and it was pure ecstasy. She wanted to spread more for him, to have him deeper but if she did she would lose her balance.

As if reading her mind, Radi’ks paused his movements to repositioned her. Holding her like he had before: two arms spreading her legs while the others wrapped around her chest. When he started up again they both moaned at the deeper contact.

“Yes, oh yes, right there, Rad'iks!” She chanted as he hit her sweet spot over and over again in quick rough thrusts. She was so close her body tensing up and her moans becoming incoherent.

It built in tension, getting closer and closer but she couldn't reach her peak. Then he leaned forward and bit her. Right between her shoulder and neck. She came so hard she saw white behind her eyes. Tears streaming down her face as she choked on her moans. She could feel him still thrusting as he came, the fluid filling her and running out of her as he overflowed.

His thrusts slowed until he stopped completely.

Her body hummed in pleasure as he lowered her and released her from the bite he had on her. He licked over the wound and pulled out laying next to her as they both tried to catch their breath.

She felt relaxed and blissful. Lexis laid limply in his arms as Radi’ks lifted her and took her the shower. He turned on the water and face away so that it wouldn't spray on her face. Gently he let her down to stand on her feet. Lexis held onto his arms and laughed lightly at her wobbly legs.

His hands ran gently over her body, rubbing soap over her skin. She leaned against him for support. It was nice and soothing to have him in control. He turned and the lukewarm water rinsed both of them off. He picked her up again and led them to the full tub. When had it filled? Was she still that out of it?

The water in the tub was pleasantly warm. She sighed as the heat relaxed her overworked muscles as they sank into it together. She turned around in his lap to face him. Her body hummed with the heat, but it wasn't nearly as demanding. He purred as she leaned forward and gently kissed his neck, then collarbone and then his lips. Her hands finding their way around his neck as his roamed her body soothingly.

They stayed that way for awhile, giving slow, languid, kisses to each other. Hands roaming to memorize and hold the bodies they touched. Enjoying each other slowly and sweetly.


	7. Fate is Cruel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings are the worst

Lexis pulled away to look at Rad'iks and her heart sank a little at the caring look her was giving her. “What happens when I leave?”

He ran a hand through her hair and sighed, “I see your thinking clearly now. But really it's up to you. We can continue to be together or you can kill me.”

Aguish gripped her and made her gasp, tears threatening to fall. When did this happen? When had she started loving...

He purred and ran a hand across her cheek catching her tear.

“Was this your plan?” she asked in confusion, “to get me to like you so I wouldn't kill you?” The thought alone made her stomach upset.

“No, Lexis, it was not. I merely planned to show you the hive in hopes of you helping Eris spread the word of their arrival.” He leaned forward and kissed the mark on her neck. “Did you know I have been watching you? Before you even came to my base?”

She watched as he leaned back to look at her, his eyes half lidded as he reminisced, “Variks would relay me videos of your work in the prison of elders. You interested me. You were klutzy, tripping on small things, not very graceful.”

She pouted but let him continue, “But you had a strange precision. Even the bullets you missed somehow found their mark. At times when you got focused you were stunning with your abilities. I was actually quite excited when you showed up that day.”

“ Is that why you were so handsy?” The feeling in her gut was gone, and instead replaced with a slight flutter and spread of warmth in her heart.

He chuckled, “Maybe.”

Lexis hummed in pleasure as he leaned forward and kissed the mark on her neck again. It felt almost as if he were claiming her. Every kiss a reminder that she was his.

“Now that you are level headed, why don't we try it again.” He spoke on a low whisper near her ear as a hand slipped under the warm water to stroke her softly. She let out a soft gasp, heat spreading to her neck and face. His finger rubbed over her clit and she moved her hips against it. “Except slower.”

She whimpered at the thought.

“Do you agree?” He asked as he inserted a finger into her.

“Yes,” she moaned, “That sounds good.” 

As he continued to finger her, her hips rolled against it. Her lips moving to his giving a long deep kisses that sent sparks of lust curling to her stomach. Lexis moved his hand out of her and he gave her a quizzical look. Her hand gently grabbed his throbbing cock and positioned it to enter her.

He said nothing, only watched as she slowly lowered herself onto his length. He seemed larger, thicker, in the water. All of her slickness gone making the friction more noticeable as he stretched her. When her hips finally connected with his she leaned forward panting into his broad chest from exertion and pleasure. 

“You’re perfect.” He purred as he moved slowly against her. Barely moving out before going back in. “So responsive.”

He snapped his hips up to meet hers suddenly and she gave a moan of shocked pleasure. Her heart swelled at the complement. Her lust now tangled with loved in a dangerous dance as she moved with him. Slow and deep. They watched each other with the slow movements, giving deep kisses that seemed to reach deeper. Every touch showing care, every kiss holding a promise. 

Radi’ks let out a curse in his own language as Lexis picked up the pace. The sight of him in such pleasure caused a jolt of lust to ignite within her. She wanted to please him more. To see him unfold and lose himself before her eyes. She moved her hips more, thrusting herself on him with vigor.

“That’s it.” He moaned. His hands on her hips, not guiding but holding on.

Her pleasure was building, strong and forceful this time. Radi’ks let out a moan before grabbing her tightly and thrusting faster within her. Her pleasure snapped then, making Lexis lose her breath, he mouth handing open in a silent moan. Her climax causing her legs to tremble with how hard it rushed through her core.

Radi’ks lost himself. Swearing in his own language before leaning his head against her chest. His hands roaming up and down her body in a soothing manner. Lexis moved her hands to move his face, so that she could kiss him once again.

“If your done, I have something I need to tell you.” Johnson said out of nowhere.

Lexis squeaked with surprise and Radi’ks chuckled.

“Really Johnson, you have the worst timing!” Lexis complained as she dried off and put on her dress Radi’ks had given to her. A tunic really, but still looked like a dress to her.

“Cade-6 has been trying to contact you. I told him you were...busy.”

Lexis sighed, “Right.” She turned to Radi’ks who was still dressing. “I guess I shouldn’t mention about you and Eris having connections.”

 

“That’s a given.” He stated before walking into the bedroom.

Lexis followed, “I could tell him I found some hive stuff in one of the buildings, something that told me about Oryx?”

“You’d have to prove it, Lexis.” Johnson said. “You are reliable, but they would still need to investigate.”

Radi’ks sighed. “Regardless you will need to go and warn them. If a small hive ship followed us here, who knows how long it will be before the rest arrive.”

Lexis frowned and walked around to look him in the eyes. “Can I come back here? To see you?”

It took a while before he answered. The question lingering with fear and hope. “No. It would be too dangerous for me and my House.” His hand raised and rubber her cheek, “I will find you.”


End file.
